Talk:Fiora/@comment-188.193.253.55-20120302093242
So.. I played her quite a few times. I start with Cloth Armor, and I stay long enough in the lane/jungle to afford Vampiric Scepter and Boots. That should be enough to farm enough gold for Wriggles and Mercurys, so I try to not recall until then. Now, depending in the game, I either buy another Vamipiric Scepter (it helps REALLY much, especially 1v1) and build it into a BT as my next item, or I get an Recurve Bow to build it to Wit's End. I still build both items, tough. Then I buy an Youmuu's, Frozen Mallet or Black Cleaver as my next item. Youmuu's works perfectly well with our E - it gives us even more movement speed (to catch them while our E isn't stacked high enough), and afterwards our E helps Youmuu's to get every hit on the enemy. Frozen Mallet (or atleast Phage -> Triforce) should be in the build, otherwise your life is just to low. We also got no slow (only one gap closer), so we have to stick to our target. It's not guaranteed that our E will catch them, as almost every champion has a slow/dash/stun. The last item could be almost anything, and I rarely managed to complete my build, so I'm still a bit experimenting. Usually it's: Mercurys, Wriggles, BT, Wit's End, Frozen Mallet, Black Cleaver I also plan to try Tiamat on her. As her ultimate has a really short range it's will most likely hit at least one other person each hit if there are multiple targets, and theoretically Blade Waltz could deal more then twice as much damage. I'll take "500" as a random number for the damage of our ultimate. The full formula of our ultimate should be: Damage * different hit targets + Damage / 4 * successiv hit on same target If we get lucky we hit 4 different champs with our ultimate (not 5, because we always end up at our first target) 500 * 4 + 500 / 4 * 1 = 2125 short -> 500 * 4,25 = 2125 That's the highest damage possible if we assume that the enemies have 0 Armor. But now the formula with Tiamat, for each first hit. 500 + 500 / 2 * Splash Targets For each unique Champion hit. As most teams are in a small area in a teamfight, or being forced to do so or stay like that (I'm looking at Galio, Orianna, Janna or Amumu), it's possible to hit with a Tiamat. If 3 Champions are Right next to each other it could do (500 + 500 / 2 * 2) * 3 + (500 / 4 + 500 / 4 / 2 * 2) * 2 = 3500 Damage short -> (500 + 250 * 2) * 3 + (125 + 62,5 * 2) * 2 = 3500 Damage Without Tiamat: 500 * 3 + 500 / 4 * 2 = 1750 Damage short -> 500 * 3 + 125 * 2 = 1750 Damage That means that a single Tiamat could theoretically double the damage of our Blade Waltz, if used/timed correctly. I'll try it tomorrow, if I get a team that meats the requirements. Galio should be perfect.